Where Oh Where is Flick?
Where Oh Where is Flick? was the first story of the 20th episode of Season 3 and the 112th story overall of PB&J Otter. After staying up all night to read a comic book, Flick is very tired, so his mom, Shirley Duck, orders him to go to sleep. Flick instead wanders off to the Otter household to lend the comic book to Peanut, but doesn't tell his mom where he's going. He falls asleep at the Otters and everyone gets very worried when they can't find him. Story Detail Opening Shirley Duck reads the title display. It's late at night, and Flick is reading a Mallard Man comic book under the covers. He seems excited by the story, but also rather tired. Despite his obvious tiredness, he continues reading. The scene changes and it is now light outside. Evidently, Flick has been reading all night. His mother, Shirley Duck, nudges him and tells him that it's morning. "Guess I don't need this flashlight," says Flick with a huge yawn. She says that if he was reading all night, he'll need some sleep. He says that he's not really tired with another big yawn, which she says she'll take for a "yes." She removes his glasses and takes away his flashlight and comic book. Telling him that she has some work to do in the yard, she tucks him in and kisses him goodbye. Almost the second that she's gone, Flick hops back out of bed and grabs the comic book, remembering that he promised he'd lend it to Peanut. The scene changes and shows Flick exiting out the front door of the Duck Family Houseboat. Mrs. Duck is busy raking some leaves, but Flick doesn't see her. He decides that she's probably over at the Otters and heads that way. Flick is Missing! Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly are playing in a sandbox outside their houseboat. Peanut is using a bucket to make a sandcastle. "Check this out, Baby Butter!" he says. Opal exits the houseboat and walks by carrying a picnic basket, saying that she's taking lunch to Ernest. She asks if they want to come and they hop out of the sandbox, happy to go on the trip. As they're leaving, Flick is arriving, reading over the comic book as he goes. He knocks on the door to houseboat and it opens slightly. He shouts for Peanut, but only the sound of crickets is heard. He walks inside and closes the door, asking if anybody is home. Realizing there's no one there, he figures that he'll wait. He yawns and mutters that he needs to wake up. He walks over to a counter, which has a fresh pompalope pie sitting on it. He figures that eating it will wake him up. He reaches for it, then grabs a chair and snatches up a slice of it. He chomps it up, dripping a bit of pompalope juice on the chair he's standing on in the process. He heads for another room, but is still feeling tired. He decides to do some jumping jacks, hoping that this will wake him up. It doesn't help. "Maybe Mom was right," he says. "I should rest." The scene changes to PB&J and Opal, who are returning home. Mrs. Duck comes running up to them, asking if they've seen Flick. They say that they haven't and Opal asks what's going on. She explains that she went to check on Flick and discovered that he was gone. She just doesn't understand it, because Flick is supposed to tell her if he goes somewhere. PB&J and Opal agree to help her look for him. The Search for Flick Back at the Otter houseboat, Flick has laid down for his nap w/the Mallard Man comic laying facedown on his chest. He enters into a dream sequence in which Mallard Man says that he's come to ask for his help. "I must be dreaming," says Flick and Mallard Man agrees that he is. Flick asks if he can be Mallard Man's official deputy. "It's your dream," declares Mallard Man. "Be whatever you want!" Peanut and Jelly are out walking, wondering about what sort of awful fate could have befallen Flick. As they shout for him, Flick subconsciously hears their cries and imagines that Mallard Man is calling for his help. "I'm stuck in a giant evil babbleberry pie. Eat, Flick, eat!" Flick gobbles the whole thing and a group of ducks appears and cheers his achievement. He says it was nothing, he just used his "Super Duck Super Pie Power." Mallard Man grabs him up and flies him away, declaring "Let's go do some good." Peanut and Jelly wrap up their search of the perimeter of the Otter Family houseboat. They decide to go visit Munchy, who, of course, hasn't seen Flick. They ask if he'll ask his mother if it's okay for him to join the search for Flick. He agrees and then tells them that he once got lost and was really scared. He ate about twenty trees and his mom followed the trail of sawdust to him. Peanut and Jelly figure that maybe Flick is at Pinch's. They decide to go pay her a visit and Munchy follows, but notably he doesn't go inside first to tell his mother where he's going. Pinch tells them that she hasn't seen Flick since yesterday. She remembers that her mom once told her that if she ever got lost, she should go to the nearest police officer. Maybe this is where Flick went. Peanut reminds her that they don't have a police officer. This does remind Jelly, however, that they have watchbirds who are always keeping an eye on happenings throughout Lake Hoohaw. It's a Mystery The watchbirds, however, have not seen Flick. Cap'n Crane promises that they'll keep their eyes peeled. The group sits down in the grass, beginning to despair of ever finding Flick. Munchy wonders what they're going to do now and Jelly leaps up excitedly, saying that they'll do what they should have done in the first place, a Noodle Dance. Peanut crosses his arms and says that he'll worry, but he's not going to dance. The "Noodle Dance" sequence begins and Peanut stands still for a fair bit, but eventually joins in the dancing. The song continues through the "Use your noodle, use your brain" lyrics until Munchy finally says that he has an idea. He'll chew out a wooden helicopter, which they can then use for search and rescue. Pinch says that the propeller of Munchy's helicopter has given her an idea. They'll get a gigantic babbleberry pie and use the propeller as a fan to waft the smell all over Lake Hoohaw. Flick would come running, solving the mystery. "That's it," says Peanut. "This is a mystery. The Case of the Missing Flick." He says that it's like something Mallard Man has to solve. They'll look for clues, starting from the last time Flick was seen. They all head over to Flick's, where Mrs. Duck is telling them that Flick was laying in his bed the last time she saw him. Peanut asks if he was asleep and Mrs. Duck explains that he stayed up all night and therefore was really sleepy. Jelly asks what happened next and she explains how she took the comic and flashlight from him and put them on the counter. They see that the flashlight is still there, but the comic book isn't. Pinch wonders where he took it and Peanut remembers that Flick told him that he'd lend him the comic, so maybe he's at the Otter houseboat. Jelly reminds him that they already looked there, but Peanut realizes that they only searched the outside. They head over to the Otters, where Opal observes that someone has been eating her pompalope pie. "And someone's been stepping on our chair," points out Jelly, noticing the pompalope juice spilled on it. Peanut remember that Mrs.Duck said that Flick was really sleepy. He figures that maybe Flick is sleeping in his bed. They head to the bedroom, but don't find Flick there. "I was sure we'd find him here," says Peanut and Mrs. Duck begins to despair. Jelly says they've got to keep looking. "I'd sure like to tell him something," she says. "Never, ever go off without telling your Mom where you are!" In Flick's dream, Mallard Man repeats this advice. He tells Flick to turn in his badge. "Noooo!!!!" screams Flick and then he wakes up, groaning. PB&J hear this, coming from behind the door. They pull back the door and discover Flick. Peanut shakes him awake. Jelly asks if he hurt himself and he explains that he was just having a bad dream. Before You Go, Let Someone Know Peanut says that his dream can't be as bad as what they went through. They explain that he was missing and he replies that he knew where he was. "But no one else did!" says Jelly. "That's the problem!" She shouts for the others and they come running. Mrs. Duck embraces Flick. "I'm so glad you're safe. And please, never ever do that again." "Yeah!" says Jelly, "do this instead!" and they launch into the song "Before You Go." In the song, everyone explains that people really care about Flick's safety and that it's important to let someone know where you'll be before you go somewhere. "All right already, I get it!" shouts Flick. He apologizes to his mom, then says he's going somewhere very important, back to sleep. He lays down on the floor. "He's snoring!" says Pinch, seemingly shocked. "Yeah, but at least we know where is," replies Peanut. Everyone laughs and the story ends. The moral of this story is: People really care about your safety and it's very important to let someone know where you'll be before we go someplace else. Characters *Flick Duck *Shirley Duck *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Opal Otter *Munchy Beaver *Pinch Raccoon *Cap'n Crane *Connie Crane Trivia *This episode makes a little reference to a classic song "Oh Where, Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone?", like the episode's title says. Credits *Executive Producers - Jim Jinkins *Supervising Producer - Jack Spillum *Produced By Bruce Knapp *Directed By Jeff Buckland *Writer - David Campbell *Executive Story Editor - Peter Parker *Voice Director - Kent Meredith *Line Producer Jim Gittle *Production Deisgner Reed Shelly *Production Supervisor Anne Baumgarten *Production Manager - Masako Kanayama *Assistant Director - John Schnall *Story Editor - Reed Shelly *Script Coordinator - Robert David *Voice Producer - Dan Sawyer *Music by Dan Sawyer *Song by Fred Newman *Storyboards by Liz Rathke *Storyboard Slugging - My Chatterton *Editor - Daniel J. Rosen *Executive Consultant - Bill Gross Category:PB&J Otter Stories Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:PB&J Otter Episodes Category:Flick Episodes